


Come Play with Us

by iceprinceloki



Series: Forays Into Indecency or Daniel is a Poor Choice of Friend [14]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Dominance, Established Relationship, Frottage, Gay Sex, Intercrural Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Mild S&M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexy, Submission, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: Daniel and Louis surprise Armand for his and Daniels anniversary, in a most unexpected way. Louis though apprehensive at the beginning, regrets nothing and learns some new and exciting bedroom maneuvers. Armand is thrilled and Daniel is...well...he's Daniel he takes what he gets and appreciates it.
Relationships: Armand/Daniel Molloy, Armand/Daniel Molloy/Louis de Pointe du Lac, Armand/Louis de Pointe du Lac, Daniel Molloy/Louis de Pointe du Lac
Series: Forays Into Indecency or Daniel is a Poor Choice of Friend [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553704
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Come Play with Us

**Author's Note:**

> Damn was this fun to write. Enjoy my pretties!

‘Daniel I can’t do this.’  
‘Yes you can, come on you looking stunning!’  
‘No I don’t I look like a man in women’s clothing.’  
‘Firstly there’s nothing wrong with men in women’s clothing and secondly hold still or I’m going to get eyeshadow in your eye!’

I sighed and pushed him away lightly. ‘Daniel I’m not sure about this I feel like I’m back to day one all over again...’

‘Lou it’s going to be just fine, we’ve planned it and talked it out and we look perfect.’ Daniel was not comforting me, it wasn’t about how we looked per say; it was what we were doing.

‘Daniel this seems very new age and I’m not sure it’s for me, you want to make Armand so….amenable that he dominates us both; it doesn’t seem fun or healthy.’ I was uncomfortable with the thought, my understanding of domination was rape.

Daniel hugged me and kissed me kindly. ‘Lou domination is not abuse, submission is not automatic and unretractable consent; you can still say no to anything at anytime. We aren’t doing this out of malice or hate or anger, it’s the same as always it comes from love and it’s safe.’

It helped hearing that the rules were more or less the same but I still felt a little awkward. Daniel finished lacing his corset and took me by the hand.

‘Any questions before we go?’  
‘You said that there’s a word for if I don’t want to do something or stop…’  
‘Oh right! It’s “down” is you want to say you don’t like something and it’s “down boy” if you want to stop.’

I eyed Daniel suspiciously. ‘Armand knows these phrases and what they mean?’

‘Yes Lou.’ He waited patiently for me to take my first steps towards the door and we walked out hand in hand, creeping to our bedroom where Armand was in a mortal sleep.

Daniel opened the door silently and we slipped inside, our stocking covered feet not making a sound on the floor. Daniel didn’t shut the door until we were on our knees facing our lover. The door shutting with a snap woke Armand and he turned over to look at us.

He sat up and stared with a shocked expression. I knew we must have looked odd, with our corsets, booty shorts, garters and stockings, and of course the cuffs and our collars. All covered with the sheer white gowns that left nothing to the imagination. Armand looked pleased however, his eyes darkened and he seemed to undress us both with those eyes.

‘What is this?’ He murmured appreciatively.

Daniel smiled and lowered himself slowly onto all fours, beginning the crawl to his maker. ‘Whatever do you mean master?’

Armand’s breath hitched as he realized what this game was, master and servant, and he swung his legs to put his feet on the floor; remaining seated on the edge of the bed. I remained by the door on my knees, Daniel had suggested I crawl when called for, so I got to watch the show. Daniel reached Armand quickly considering how slowly he moved.

‘You look incredible…’ Armand said against his lips. ‘I assume you roped Louis into this?’

‘I didn’t rope him, he agreed of his own accord…’ Daniel said innocently, looking at me over his shoulder. ‘Didn’t you Louis?’

I shivered from the cold or nerves I wasn’t sure. I nodded, throat too dry to speak. My face was red, I’d watched Daniel’s ass as he crawled across the floor and could see the appeal if it was done gracefully. They were both looking at me, Armand looked concerned.

‘Are you alright Louis?’ He asked, breaking the game for a moment to check in.

Again I nodded. ‘Yes master…’

Armand smiled at me. ‘You know the safe words?’

I nodded. He nodded, reassured, and turned his attention back to Daniel who had lifted his shirt and started sucking bruises onto his soft abdomen. Daniel pushed his makers shirt off and they met in a rough kiss. I could smell the blood passing between them and I keened softly against my will, I wanted to join them.

Daniel gave me a sly smile and opened Armand’s pants, freeing his maker and taking him into that warm moist cavern. Daniel made the most obscene suckling noises and moaned wantonly. Armand fisted his fingers in Daniels hair and pushed him further down the length of his arousal. He gasped and thrust up and purred words of praise.

‘You like this Daniel? You’re good at it, I love it when you graze me with your fangs. Such a good little submissive….’

Daniel guided Armand’s trousers off his legs and dropped them on the floor, never taking his mouth away from its work. Armand pushed him away and looked at me, Daniel turned to look at me, sitting with his left side against Armand’s right leg.

‘Louis…’ Armand crooned my name temptingly. 

I didn’t know what to do, I knelt there frozen, looking between them, looking at Armand in all his glory. A warm wave of desire passed over my ears and neck, down my spine, making me shiver.

‘Come here Louis…’ Armand coaxed me.

Slowly I ran a hand up my thigh, I placed it on the ground in front of me, and lifted my hips as I placed the other hand further ahead. They stared raptly, I tried to keep the blush from my cheeks and do as Daniel had taught me, it seemed to be having an effect.

Armand gripped himself tightly, mouth dropping open and a pink tongue darting out to wet his lips. I ducked my head sheepishly, realizing he was trying to hold back his finish. I made it finally and I knelt in front of him with my hands laced on top of his left knee. I looked up at him through my lashes and he stroked my cheek softly.

‘You look beautiful Louis…’ He kissed me as a reward.

Daniel chipped in slyly. ‘What would you have us do master? We are at your beck and call….’

‘Get on the bed.’ Armand moved back to sit against the headboard, indicating we must settle in the middle of the bed.

‘Would master like a little show?’ Daniel said innocently. ‘We’d like to put on a little show…’

Armand nodded his assent and Daniel and I began to kiss; my hands reaching to sit on his shoulders and his hands gripping my hips. Daniel untied my gown and pushed it off gently, I did the same for him. We got onto our knees and Daniel pulled me closer, wrapping his arm around me securely. Our kissing stopped and he pressed our foreheads together looking at me meaningfully as his hand squeezed my derriere.

Daniels shorts had a small belt on them and he had clipped a bottle of lube to it. I exhaled nervously and kissed his cheek, giving him permission to go ahead. He slipped my shorts down to my knees and then lifted me with an arm around my hips to remove them the rest of the way. I was left in my stockings, garter, cuffs, collar and corset.

‘Good Louis…good….’ Armand rewarded me and I looked at him and saw his sitting calmly watching us, a hand wrapped around the base of his desire.

Daniel meanwhile had gotten lube onto his hand and placed it between my cheeks slowly. I spread my legs and hid my face in the junction between his neck and shoulder. His fingers stroked and pressed gently.

‘Louis look at me, I want to see your face when he does it…’ Armand purred and I shyly turned my face to look at him, still resting my head on Daniels shoulder, my arms wrapped around his chest for comfort.

Daniels index finger pressed again and this time I tensed as I felt the invasion. I bucked against Daniel, trying to move away from his finger as it pressed inside me. Armand was quick to try and calm me.

‘Relax Louis you’re alright…it doesn’t hurt, focus and feel it.’ Armand reassured me, seeing the anxiety on my face. 

Daniel continued when he felt me relax and I tried to focus on the feeling. It was no worse than Armand’s tongue inside me, it was smaller and I felt safe in that knowledge. It didn’t hurt at all and when Daniel finally had his finger all the way inside me I discovered a reason why it was better than Armand’s tongue. Daniels finger stroked over that spot I’d read about and I arched against him, not sure if I wanted to pull away or push down.

Daniel didn’t let up, he started to pump his finger into me, brushing that spot with every thrust. I moaned and pressed down finally, wanting him to move faster. My nails scraped across the skin of his back and I ground against him. I felt the strongest desire to be filled and have that spot massaged endlessly, it felt amazing.

‘Daniel…’ I whimpered. ‘Please, more, I want more.’

Daniel looked me in the eye and brushed his middle finger against my entrance, trying to suss out if that was what I meant. I nodded and pushed back, pleading with my eyes. His arm tightened around my waist and he pressed in with the second finger, that burned a little and I squeezed his arms to let him know to hold still. I adjusted my stance and tried to breathe through this new sensation. It stung, it felt different, Daniels fingers weren’t malleable like Armand’s tongue; they were rigid and stretched me differently to Armand’s perversion.

When I finally felt relaxed around his fingers I nodded to let him know he could move again. Two fingers still hurt a little but Daniel moved slower now, feeling how tight I was despite my desire. Armand was murmuring words of encouragement and praise while he pumped himself.

‘That’s it, you both look so beautiful together, I want you now.’ Armand growled at them.

I looked at him and with a confidence I didn’t know I possessed I spoke in a sultry voice. ‘Do you want to unwarp us master?’

‘Lie down against the pillows both of you.’ He ordered us, Daniel and I were quick to comply.

Daniel slid his fingers out of my body gently and we crawled to the pillows, turning and collapsing onto our backs. Armand started with me, untying my corset and tossing it aside, he kissed down my chest, nipping at a nipple and finally kissing my lips, letting a few drops of blood pass between us. He turned his attention on Daniel and untied his gown, followed by his corset, then finally pulling the booty shorts off.

‘Look at you both, my perfect lovers, all ready and waiting; so needy for me…’ Armand looked very satisfied as he eyed us up and down. ‘I wonder if I can make you even more desperate for me….Daniel get on your all fours.’

Daniel didn’t miss a beat he was up on all fours immediately and Armand turned to me. He kissed me softly and whispered in my ear. ‘Don’t look away, and don’t touch yourself, you are not to cum until I say so.’

I was panting as I imagined what was to come, Armand was really setting the mood for us. He shifted to kneel behind Daniel and coated his fingers in the lube. Armand wasn’t shy about putting two fingers into Daniel immediately, dragging a startled moan from the young man. He pumped his fingers in and out fast, and then as Daniel seemed about to finish he would slow down to a snail’s pace. Daniel was whining, pushing back and begging Armand to stop teasing him.

Armand removed his fingers and nudged Daniel so the boy fell over and lay on his side, facing me. Armand looked at me and raised a pleased eyebrow at my leaking interest. He kissed me and stroked his fingers lightly over my abdomen. ‘Good little sub…do you like watching your master dominate your companion?’

I could barely squeak an answer. ‘Ye-yes master….’

‘Then I’m sure you’ll enjoy this…’

Armand grabbed Daniels right thigh and positioned it on his left shoulder, and straddled Daniels left thigh. I sat up onto my elbows to see what he meant to do. Armand paused and took my arm, lifting me up to sit beside Daniel where I could see the lube leaking out of him. Armand kissed me and told me to watch and not touch once again.

The next thing I knew Armand was inside Daniel, setting a brutal pace. Daniel turned his face into the pillows, wailing at Armand for more.

‘Master please! Harder, please don’t stop!’

This was only the second time I’d seen Armand take Daniel, and this time I wasn’t lost in the throes of orgasm, I was fully aware and watching Armand sliding in and out of Daniel. Daniel was leaking his spend on his stomach and the bedding, several hard shoves from Armand drove him over the edge and he wailed Armand’s name while he trembled through his toe curling experience.

Armand pulled out of him, still hard and turned to me. ‘On your knees little sub…’

I swallowed, thinking he would just finger me or use that glorious tongue once again, the thought made me shiver excitedly and I did as he told me to. Armand pushed my thighs further apart with his knees, he wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his front against my back, his masculinity pressed to my cheeks. I panicked. This was all a ruse for them to take me, I thought, I’m not ready.

‘Down!’ I said quickly as Armand started to grind against me. 

He pulled away and looked at me. ‘Are you alright?’

‘Armand I’m not ready.’ I replied, feeling lightheaded. ‘Please don’t…’

Armand looked puzzled for a moment and then it seemed he understood what I meant. Daniel made a soft sound of realization.

Daniel and Armand exchanged looks, Armand moved back a bit further and Daniel moved closer. ‘He wasn’t going to do anything Lou, we promised you that we wouldn’t force you and we meant it….it’s not a trick or anything that’ll hurt.’

Daniel and Armand looked so calm and understanding I felt myself relax marginally, and I nodded slowly to show my understanding. Armand came back to me and spoke softly in my ear.

‘Are you comfortable to go back on your all fours or would you feel safer doing something else?’

In answer I returned to my position on my hands and knees and he covered me with his body again, kissing my shoulders and stroking my sides. ‘Good little sub, you have nothing to fear…relax…’

I relaxed under his gentle touches and he gripped me around the waist when he decided I was alright. His hardness pressed between my cheeks again, still slippery with lube for Daniel, and he ground against me. I shivered as he pumped against me as roughly as he’d pounded into Daniel. I heard him growling on the flesh between my shoulder blades. We both moaned when the tip of him caught against my entrance on one of his upward thrusts. His arms were tight around my waist and he was panting in my ear and kissing my back and neck wetly.

He pulled away suddenly and I whined at the loss, looking over my shoulder at him; feeling my throat tighten in fear as he covered himself in more lube. He rolled my stockings down to my knees and pressed my thighs together. He lay on my back again, gripping around my waist. His knees were on the outside of mine, keeping my legs together. I looked at Daniel in confusion and saw him stroking his newly revived member with a languid smile on his face.

I discovered quickly what Armand was up to. He pressed between my thighs slowly, groaning at the sensation of the warm, lube slickened flesh around his wick. I gasped as his tip dragged along the underside my own length as he pressed himself between my thighs. He set a slow pace, moaning and savouring the sensation while I enjoyed the feel of him brushing against me. Daniel was panting beside us, hand moving slowly in time with Armand. 

I tentatively squeezed my thighs around my lover and he moved his hands to press my thighs closer together, the tightness obviously feeling pleasurable. He snarled my name against my back and set a bone crushing pace, nipping and scraping my back with his fangs; driving me absolutely wild.

I wailed when I felt a tongue probing at the tip of my member, licking up the white fluid that was dripping off. I went down on my elbows, forehead resting on them so I could watch. Daniel was under me, his tongue mercilessly working the head and slit of my arousal for that sinful whiteness. He winked at me as he pressed roughly with the tip of his tongue against the slit.

Armand was still ploughing between my thighs, thrusts becoming longer and slower, but no less rough. He was soon to reach his end, his ejaculate spattered on Daniels left cheek and his nose. Daniel gasped and used his free hand to stroke the last few drops onto his tongue, licking his maker clean before returning to me. I had been edged enough and when Daniel wouldn’t stop going for my most sensitive spots I knew I wasn’t far from my finish.

Armand pressed a finger into me and stimulated that damned pleasure spot, making me writhe and shove myself down into Daniels mouth, which made him chuckle and start sucking in earnest while Armand continued to stroke my insides. I was certain I’d never released more, even when Armand was tonging me. Daniel sucked up and swallowed every last drop, his hand milking his second release onto his belly, which Armand moved to lick up.

Daniel and shifted to lay side by side while Armand knelt between us. He kissed us soundly, I moaned at the taste of Daniel in his mouth. Daniel still had Armand’s release on his face and I blushingly leaned over and licked it off, savouring the taste which I hadn’t done yet as I never went down on them. Armand lay down between us and we cuddled into his sides with his arms around us as we usually did after our pleasures.

‘Thank you both, that was incredible…..’ He said with a satisfied sigh. 

Daniel smiled at me and reached for my hand. ‘So how was your first experience of very incredibly soft S&M?’

I laughed and hid my face in Armand’s chest. ‘Daniel!’

‘I’m also curious to know, you wore lingerie, played the role of my little submissive and where did you learn how to crawl like that?’ Armand said, looking amused.

‘It was all Daniel.’ I stammered in embarrassment.

‘Never do that crawl again.’ Armand said seriously.

I felt my heart fall, thinking he didn’t like it. ‘I’m sorry…’

‘I’ve never been so close to disgracing myself if five hundred years!’ He said with a reassuring squeeze. ‘You are delectable my love….’

‘So? We’re still waiting for the verdict!? Do you like getting dominated?’

Daniel and Armand looked at me expectantly.

‘I don’t know….I don’t think I can answer after only one try, I think we should give it a few tries so I can make an informed decision.’ I said in that smarmy, sultry voice again. I kept doing that, I kept flirting without meaning too.

Armand raised an eyebrow and took his arm from around Daniel, moving to stand over me on his all fours.

‘Round two my precious one?’

I glanced down and felt myself die a little inside from nerves. ‘You’re quick!’

Daniel and Armand laughed softly and our night passed in a blur or steamy windows, sticky sheets and the bloodied kisses. I have grown beyond my imagining and I owe it all to these two men.


End file.
